


假设检验

by Nurichane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurichane/pseuds/Nurichane
Summary: 他曾设想……
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 4





	假设检验

**Author's Note:**

> 含过激角色行为，请确认能接受再阅读

1.  
一把银灰色的勃朗宁手枪递到眼前。  
那把枪没有任何值得怀念的痕迹，看起来很新。白兰接过它，手上明显凹凸不平的触感使他坚定了自己的推测。他顺着递枪的那只手抬眼去看，身着白魔咒制服外套的入江正一站在那，透过一副厚厚的眼睛，正面带笑容，看向自己。  
“白兰大人，”他说，“祝您今日一切顺利。”  
“那是毋庸置疑的，小正。”白兰对他笑笑，随意扫了眼保险，顺手把枪塞入陪在腋下的枪套里，“不过，你说的有些不对——应该是祝‘我们的计划’一切顺利才对♪”  
“说得也是。”入江正一听罢，同白兰一道笑了出来。  
他看着白兰配好枪，穿上西服外套，便上前一步，替对方整理。眼看那人扣好了最后一颗纽扣，入江正一才继续道：“根据日本分部的汇报，‘那个’已经完成了组装，正在进行最后的调试，不久后就可以开始第一次试验。”  
“啊，‘那个’吗？”白兰点了点头，“进度还真快，不过，把工作全都交给手下，有点不像你的风格。小正不是说过，在正式投入使用前，要亲自检查调试一遍吗？”  
“是的。”入江正一回应道，“原来您还记得吗？我看调令迟迟不来，还以为您已经忘了。”  
“毕竟是小正主持的大事，我怎么可能会忘记呢？”  
“既然如此，那么——”  
“别急，那边的进度不是很快么。”白兰打断了入江正一准备脱口的请求，“距离计划开启还有几天的时间，要出发的话，明天甚至后天再走也不迟。但是，要是错过了一会的好戏，可就再也没机会弥补这个遗憾了哦♪”  
入江正一眨了眨眼睛，很快反应过来，“白兰先生的意思是……要让我陪同出席吗？”  
“为什么不呢？再精彩的戏剧，也是需要足够多的观众，才能博得更多的喝彩声嘛。”  
“明白了。距离会面开始还有一段时间，请容许我先行告退，以便做些会面前的准备。”  
“可以。”白兰准许道，“毕竟是那个彭格列，无论如何，我们这边也得做好礼节才行呢。”  
入江正一恭敬地点点头，转身朝房门走去。白兰目送他的身影消失在门后，兀自笑了笑，坐回短沙发上。  
“你可一定要来啊，小正。”  
白兰一枚枚解开外套的扣子，抽出插在枪套里的新枪，掂了掂它的重量，随后退出弹夹，取出第一枚子弹，放在手心里。  
那枚子弹看上去与普通的NATO 9mm圆头弹并无二致，在自然光下反射着黄铜色的金属光泽。白兰从弹夹中取出第二枚，把它们并肩摆在桌上。两枚一模一样的弹头静静对视，在彼此的金属壳身上反射出对方拉长变形的身姿。  
白兰盯着它们看了片刻，忽然嗤笑一声，按照原本的顺序把它们重新塞回了弹夹，又把弹夹装回枪上。他拉动枪栓上膛，检查好保险，把枪放回枪套中，扣了白色西装外套的第一颗扣子，从桌边的棉花糖袋里拈出一枚，揉捏两下，将它送至唇边，张口吃了下去。  
咽下甜腻的糖果，白兰再次捏起一颗糖，看着它在自己指尖变形破裂，糖浆从裂缝里渗出，沿着手指滑落下来。  
“毕竟，你可是重要的……”  
他将糖果与糖浆一同吞吃入腹，吮了吮沾上糖粉的手指，举起右手，张开五指，看向那枚张开双翼的橙色宝石，勾起嘴角，心情极佳地笑了出来。

“叮”的一声之后，电梯门随即向两边拉开。  
白兰踏出电梯，等待多时的部下立刻迎了上来。他受了礼，接过入江正一递过来的终端，将自己从办公室带下来的资料袋垫在下面，滑动屏幕，查看终端上的汇报。  
“这是那边刚传过来的最新数据。”入江正一解释道。  
这是只有他们两人才知晓全貌的计划。旁人无法从只言片语里攫取任何有效信息，也不敢对眼前这位上司的安排妄加议论，是以入江正一才能在大庭广众之下将情报提交给白兰。见其余人都垂下了视线，白兰从鼻腔里轻呼一口气，随意扫了眼屏幕上的数据，点点头，又将它还了回去。  
“不愧是小正，办事真让人放心呢。”  
“您过奖了，白兰先生。”  
白兰不置可否地笑笑。身后的一名干部此刻凑上前来，向他报告：“白兰大人，彭格列的人到了。”  
话音刚落，他们身后再次传来“叮”的一声。另一台电梯的上行标志闪了闪，很快消失，接着金属制的门向两侧拉开，露出一群黑色制服的人们的身影。为首的一人棕发，亚洲长相，面部线条柔和，额上燃着一簇跃动的橙色火焰，赫然是彭格列家族的第十代首领。  
白兰在电梯门打开的时候转过身，原本跟在后面的部下们见状，纷纷为他的目光让出一条宽敞的通道。两名首领在电梯间相会，四目相接，气氛陡然一凝，令几乎所有人都屏住了呼吸。  
“欢迎欢迎，纲吉君，你来得好早。”  
白兰朝眼前人挥了挥手，对他露出友好的微笑，“竟然会在这里相遇，真是个不错的巧合♪”  
“是吗？”仍站在电梯里的沢田纲吉反问道。他作势上前半步，环顾面前人头攒动的电梯厅，笑了一声，又重新退了回去，“我要是再来晚点，这里是不是就没有彭格列家族的立足之地了？”  
“怎么会，纲吉君说笑了。”  
白兰笑着说完，拍了拍手，示意围在电梯前的属下们换个位置，为彭格列方腾出足够的空间。  
白色的潮水褪去，黑色从电梯里涌了出来，很快便占据了一块不小的地盘。白兰扫了一眼沢田纲吉身侧的面孔，没有看见第二张叫得出名字的脸，不由“呵”了一声，状似不经意地问道：“纲吉君竟然没有带守护者过来吗？”  
“很不巧，托某人的福，他们都在各自的属地上忙得脱不开身。”沢田纲吉回答，“不过，如果我没记错的话，密鲁菲奥雷的这次会谈邀请，目的并非将战火引到自家基地里来，而是为了与彭格列和平交涉吧？”  
白兰眯了眯眼。  
“虽然有些失礼，但我相信，刨去礼节这一方面的要求，即使守护者没能一同出席，想必也不会有什么问题。”  
“纲吉君说得还真是自信呢。”  
“不是自信。”沢田纲吉笑着指了指脑袋，“而是直觉。”  
“嘁，不过是败军之将……”  
身后有人小声嘀咕，随即获得了不少人的附和，声音愈发清晰。白兰脸上笑意愈浓，没去阻止。眼看对方的随从脸色逐渐阴沉，身后的部下们咬牙切齿，正要忍不住要拔枪，沢田纲吉突然出手，安抚下了自己人的躁动。  
“不好意思，让密鲁菲奥雷的诸位见笑了。”他说。  
白兰挑了挑眉，这才阻止了己方的闲话，“哪里哪里，是我们这边的不对。”  
见自己的部下们一同噤了声，白兰又道：“既然纲吉君已经来了，那么事不宜迟，我们现在就去会议室吧。”  
“好，烦请带路。”  
白色制服的人群摆尾前行。彭格列落后几步，才不紧不慢地跟了上去。一行人浩浩荡荡地在走廊里行进，黑与白界限分明，脚步零散地踏在地面上，皮鞋底与瓷砖相互碰撞，敲出阵阵哒哒响。  
足音阵阵，人群却静默无声。无论是彭格列还是密鲁菲奥雷的人，在这诡异的沉默中，都渐渐感觉有些受不了。但与之前不同，见首领没有表态，各个跟随着首领的部下们无人敢擅自出声：密鲁菲奥雷的成员们防备着位于背后的彭格列，而彭格列的成员们警惕着密鲁菲奥雷可能设下的陷阱。  
就这样，在零交流中，走在最前的白兰率先来到了会议室的门口。他在木质对门的门缝处驻足，任由人群从身侧流过，在部下们的身影中转过身，面朝白色褪尽后的黑色军团，向为首的那位微微一笑，戴着戒指的右手平举起来，对那人示意。  
“请进吧，纲吉君。”  
一名白衣的部下适时打开了门。沢田纲吉侧头，向门内看去。  
寻常的会议室里通常会摆上一张长桌，以供双方对面详谈，但眼前的这个却截然不同：本应摆有长桌的正中空无一物，两边却错落着摆满了长凳。正对大门的墙壁上一反常态地开了一扇门，此刻正紧紧关闭着，隔绝了一切探查的视线。  
他收回目光，重新看向白兰。“不愧是密鲁菲奥雷，就连会议室也如此不同凡响。”  
“纲吉君说笑了。”白兰笑了笑，“外面这间不过是给彭格列的诸位专门准备的休息室。而我和纲吉君的专属会谈间，则是在那扇门之后。”  
他并没有指出是哪一扇门，但沢田纲吉已经明白了他的所指。  
“怎么样，纲吉君？”白兰继续道，“只为你一个人准备的会谈间，不知道彭格列的第十代首领有没有这个胆量只身赴会？”  
“你们在发来会谈邀请的时候，并没有提到这一点。”  
“没错，这只是我心血来潮的决定。”白兰点点头，饶有兴趣地看着站在对面的黑衣首领，“你可以选择接受，也可以选择转身就走。如果选择后者，我可以向你许诺，在这栋建筑之内，密鲁菲奥雷的人绝不会向你们发动任何攻击。”  
“你是认真的吗，白兰？”  
“当然，我绝对没有骗你噢♪”  
“是吗？”沢田纲吉呼出一口气，“好，我接受。”  
“首领！”  
身侧的心腹凑上前来想要反对。沢田纲吉抢在他继续开口之前扭过头来，伸手拍拍他的肩膀，将对方的话语堵了回去。这位打定主意、即将只身范险的首领对他的部下笑了笑，安慰道：“放心，不会有事的。”  
“可是——”  
“尼默君，”他叫着自己心腹的名字，“你可是这里头衔最高的人了。要是连你也惊惶不安的话，叫我如何放心去同白兰会谈呢？”  
名为尼默的心腹面带愧疚地低下头，“是，非常抱歉，首领。……我会管好我们这边的人，等您平安出来，同我们再度汇合的。”  
沢田纲吉闻言，不禁欣慰一笑。  
他很快收又敛起那副表情，安抚好部下，转回头，将目光重新放到白兰身上。对方作出邀请姿势的右手此刻依旧停留在半空。沢田纲吉与他对视，暗暗叹了口气，冲对方点点头，带着身后一众家族成员，缓步走入密鲁菲奥雷打开的这扇门。  
他按照白兰的要求将随从们尽数留在身后，独自一人走向开在最里面的那扇门。当他走到距离门边只有几步远时，那扇门被人向外打开，对他发出了入内的邀请。  
门后的落地窗外，太阳高挂空中，天上万里无云。沢田纲吉止步门前，被直射进来的自然光晃得眯起双眼。他眉头一皱，正欲仔细打量这间客室，一个声音由远及近，最终停留在了他的身边：“怎么了，纲吉君？明明门已经开了，为什么不进去呢？”  
沢田纲吉转头，看向站在自己身侧的白兰。“只是忽然想到，你这个主人都没有到场，我擅自闯进去会不会显得过于没礼貌了。”  
“是吗？原来如此，我还以为是什么别的原因呢。”白兰歪了歪头，摆出一副思考的模样，“比如说，彭格列的教父先生怯场了……之类的？”  
见对方面不改色，白兰勾了勾嘴角，将左手搭在沢田纲吉右肩上，“开玩笑的~♪”  
说完，他对沢田纲吉笑了笑，收回了手，转身向小房间里走去。  
沢田纲吉落后几步，跟着白兰一起走进房间内。他按照白兰的指引，在房间中央矮几旁的沙发上落了座，接着看见几名白色制服的男女鱼贯而入，将手里的杯子、茶壶与糖碗随意地摆在两名首领中间的矮几上。  
虽然大多从未谋面，但沢田纲吉认得每一个人的脸。饶是如此，他依旧向为自己布制茶具的橘发男人道了谢。那人的手因此抖了抖。他扭过头来，一双绿色的眼睛透过一层眼镜片，与沢田纲吉对视。  
“不，没什么。”  
入江正一推了推眼镜，直起身来，把托盘放到一边，站到了白兰的身后。  
小房间的门“吱呀”一声被人关上。沢田纲吉看着面前超过一手之数的白衣人，向后靠在沙发背上，翘起一条腿，右手在膝盖上捏成了拳，左手盖在右手手背上，将环视过一圈的目光放回白兰身上，看他撕开一袋棉花糖，把甜腻的糖果连着方糖一起，放入飘着袅袅热气的红茶杯中，捏紧右手，忽然笑出了声。  
“原来如此。”  
背靠柔软的沙发，面对悉数注视过来的一双双并不友善的眼睛，沢田纲吉忽然有种靴子终于落地的踏实感。他浑身一轻，松开拳头，调整坐姿，放任自己坐得更舒服些，对面前人说道：“‘只为我一个人’准备的会谈间，原来是这个意思。”  
“嗯哼~答对了~♪”  
“真没想到，声名在外的密鲁菲奥雷首领，竟然如此胆小。”  
“是吗？我更喜欢称之为‘谨慎’呢♪”白兰说着抿了口甜腻腻的茶，“毕竟，和纲吉君不同，我可是很怕输的。”  
沢田纲吉眨了眨眼，“害怕的话，从一开始就不要选择站出来不就好了？”  
白兰放下杯子，用茶匙搅拌杯中尚未完全化开的棉花糖，“那样就没意思了嘛。不仅会少很多乐趣，还会失去一些特别的机会哦。”他忽然翻转手腕，举起茶匙，将勺头指向孤身一人坐在对面的沢田纲吉，“比如说，像现在这样，同纲吉君坐在这里一起喝茶之类的。”  
“不巧，我也是胆小之辈，可不敢喝你给我准备的茶水。”  
“真可惜，我还以为纲吉君会喜欢呢。”  
“够了，白兰，无聊的场面话就到此为止吧。”沢田纲吉摇了摇头，不打算把这没有意义的谈话继续下去。  
“哦？那纲吉君想要谈些什么呢？”  
“这句话应该由我来问你吧，发出会谈邀请的不正是你吗？”  
“唔，好像是这样呢。”白兰放下茶匙，上身后倒，完全放松在沙发靠背上，“但是我没什么特别想要谈的哦——不如说，我有好多想和纲吉君聊的话题，都不知道应该从哪里开始了。”  
“不愧是密鲁菲奥雷的首领，时间充裕得能够随便挥霍，还真叫人羡慕。”  
“纲吉君原来是习惯操心的那种首领吗？”白兰歪了歪头，用搭在靠背顶端的手支棱脑袋，“嗯~今天的会面果然很有意义呢！只是这么一会儿，就让我对纲吉君又多了解了一些♪”他笑了起来，“不过，纲吉君还真是尽职尽责呢。明明手下有狱寺君和和巴吉尔君这样值得信赖的部下，还招揽了那么多优秀的人才，在家族事务上还会亲力亲为，真是个好首领——”  
那双紫色的眼睛眯了起来。  
“彭格列这样底蕴深厚的大家族，原来有这么多需要首领亲自操心的事务吗？”  
沢田纲吉也笑了起来，“以前是没有的。”  
“哦？”  
“只不过，托诸位的福，最近变得越来越多了。”  
“是吗？原来是这样啊。”白兰说，“看来我以后得好好约束一下家族里的人，让他们收敛一些，好叫纲吉君能腾出更多时间——”  
他拉长了尾音，顿了顿，继续道：“多多来这里陪我一起喝茶聊天呢。”  
“我会好好期待的。”沢田纲吉说，“如果那是一句认真的诺言的话。”  
白兰眨了眨眼睛，放下搭在左腿上的右腿，身子前倾，似乎就要站起来。站在他身后的部下们多数变了脸色，却见他们的首领只是伸出右手，端起矮几上的茶杯，将尚未完全融化的棉花糖连着茶水一饮而下。  
他将早已变得粘腻的糖块囫囵吞下，手指穿过杯柄圆环，将白瓷茶杯吊在食指的第二个关节上。沢田纲吉看着棕红色的茶水从杯沿滴下，落在浅色的沙发上，浸出一小块污渍。  
白兰忽然垂下原本勾起的手指。杯环没了阻碍，从手指中脱落，摔在厚厚的地毯上，发出了闷闷的低响。白兰垂下眼眸，瞥了眼完好躺在地上的杯子，又抬眼看向独自坐在对面的沢田纲吉，看他脸上与方才别无二致的表情，重新靠了回去，翘起左腿，再次对那人笑了出来。  
“纲吉君认为那是玩笑吗？”  
“我很希望那不是玩笑。”  
“真是诚恳呢，这就是纲吉君答应这次邀请的理由吗？”  
沢田纲吉耸了耸肩，“我就这么好猜吗？”  
白兰“噗嗤”一声，大笑出来。站在他身后的部下们同样笑出了声，渐渐的，却都忍不住被首领过于夸张的笑声引去了目光。  
白兰花了好一会儿才止住笑，右手盖在脸上，倒王冠刺青上方的左眼睁开，将沢田纲吉完整地倒映在其中。  
“果然，无论重演多少次，你都是如此的有趣啊，纲吉君。”  
沢田纲吉眯了眯眼，“重演？”  
“不，抱歉抱歉，实在太愉快了，忍不住说了些奇怪的话。”白兰用右手抹了抹眼角，“但是有一点很明确，我真的很欣赏你，纲吉君。”  
“你的嘲讽有些过于刻意了，密鲁菲奥雷的首领。”沢田纲吉用一副公事公办的语气说道，“不过，能发现白兰·杰索的一项缺点，这次无聊的谈话也还算有些意义。”  
“真让人伤心，我可是真心实意的呀。”  
“那么，‘真心实意’的白兰先生，能继续刚才那个话题了吗？”  
“哪个？”白兰作势思索一番，“约束密鲁菲奥雷，减少对彭格列的袭击吗？”  
他抛出了问题，随后点了点头，说道：“可以啊，既然纲吉君这么希望的话。”  
他的姿态过于轻松随意，以致在场无人把这句话当成一句严肃的宣告。沢田纲吉闻言轻叹了口气，在心底默默对自己摇头，脱口向白兰道：“开玩笑也请有个限度，密鲁菲奥雷的首领阁下。”  
不等对方回应，沢田纲吉便站了起来，脸上有几分失望，眼睛里则充斥着早有预料的色彩。看见对面站立着的人们不约而同地摆出警惕的姿势，沢田纲吉轻笑一声，目光一一扫过那些紧张的眼睛，最后落在紫色的眼眸上。  
“这次无谓的会谈就到此结束吧。彭格列尚有诸多事务需要处置，恕不能继续奉陪了。”  
他说完抬腿要走，几名白衣人反应迅速地奔上前来，意欲拦住他的脚步。沢田纲吉又一次看见了那双藏在镜片背后的绿色眼睛，刚刚与它对视，只听身后“砰”的一声，它的主人身上开了一朵殷红色的花。那双眼睛骤然瞪大，粗框眼镜被人体不自觉的颤抖甩落在地。橘发男人身子晃了晃，接着在一声闷响中，身体前倾，摔了下去。  
一摊血渍从他身下晕开，他再没能起来。  
一股火辣辣的刺痛感此刻才在沢田纲吉脸颊上升起。他下意识地用手指去抹，摸到了温热的红色液体。  
沢田纲吉缓缓转身。  
一个黑洞洞的枪口与他对视，此刻正冒着些许白烟。白兰一脸可惜地收起枪，看了眼枪口的硝烟，手腕一翻，将那把银灰色的勃朗宁手枪扔在了一边。  
“可惜，打偏了。”  
他自嘲道。  
一股冷意油然从脚底升起。沢田纲吉站在原地，在被白色层层包围的境况里，怔怔地看着有个从未谋面的白衣人为白兰重新递上了枪。对方只粗略检查了下枪支的外壳，连弹仓都没有进行二次确认，便拉动扳机，再次抬手，向自己举起了武器。  
那个黑黝黝的洞口仿佛正对着他，又好像完全没有在看他。  
白兰勾了勾嘴角，轻轻扣下扳机。  
“砰。”  
沢田纲吉没能躲避，被那只手里的武器打了个正着。  
剧痛从腹部传来，仿佛有什么势能极大的东西破开了皮肤的屏障，正努力朝他的腹腔内脏旋转着钻进。沢田纲吉张了张嘴眨动眼睛，那剧痛又在下一秒消失无踪。  
一切好似幻觉，超直感却没有任何触动。  
与世界顶级幻觉大师相伴多年，沢田纲吉理应明白，怀疑自己身中幻觉时，第一件要做的事便是要怀疑自己的五感。然而此刻，他却像是忘记了过往的一切战斗经验般，下意识地低下头，看向方才传来剧痛的腹部。  
然后，他看见了缀在那里的一根橙色丝带。  
那根丝带编成花形，绑在一根金属柱状物的尾端。那金属柱不过半指来粗。沢田纲吉将它从身上拔下，紧接着便看见了它探进过自己体内、此刻带着些许血迹暴露在自己眼前的，细细长长的针状头部。  
“别着急啊，纲吉君。”  
白兰笑着对他说，用那把发射过他手上这根金属针的枪，再次对他射击。  
“管束部下、减少对彭格列的袭击——我之前说的，可都是认真的。”  
双肩、双腿、心脏。  
“只不过，要让密鲁菲奥雷做出如此大的让步，按照交易的原则来说，彭格列这边理应付出足够的代价才行。”  
他只开了五枪，便垂下手，把第二把枪随手一扔，迈开脚步，向沢田纲吉走来。  
“可惜彭格列指环已经被你毁掉了。不过，彭格列十代首领的性命，想必也是个不错的替代品。你觉得呢，纲吉君？”  
恍惚与晕眩同时涌进脑内，接管了因先前的冲击而有些停滞的思维。生物的避险求生本能临死挣扎，在外来者彻底占据主导之前，刺激大脑运转起来，让沢田纲吉在彻底失去意识的前一瞬间反应过来：击中自己的，并非约定好的特殊弹，也不是想象中的金属实弹，而是他和同伙都没有预料到的一样东西。  
麻醉针。  
“可是我还有些别的打算呢。这个交易，就再缓缓吧。”  
意识突然就此中断。  
白兰上前两步，接住了摇晃着就要倒下的沢田纲吉。  
“你觉得如何呢，纲吉君？”  
怀中人无法给出任何回答。白兰也不恼，盯着眼前橘发友人倒地不动的尸体，反而极为愉快地笑了出来。  
“真是可惜啊，两位。”他说，“你们的计划，从一开始，我就全~部知道得一清二楚。”

“白兰大人，飞机准备起飞了。”  
白兰“嗯”了一声，移动手指，隔着一层玻璃置于那人的嘴唇上。  
“白兰大人？”  
玻璃与指腹相触的一小块很快变暖。白兰抬起头，看向前来提醒他的助手，对她问道：“啊，小莉莎，能帮我把椅子挪到这里来吗？”  
她顿时瞪大了眼睛。白兰见状笑了出来，收回贴在玻璃上的手，说道：“开玩笑的~”  
说完，他转过身，来到不远处的座椅上坐下。莉莎为他扣上安全带，打开遮光板，又将桌上盛了饮料的玻璃杯收走。做完这些，她对正注视着窗外的白兰柔声说道：“首领，祝您一路顺利。”  
白兰转头看向她，对她回以和善的微笑。莉莎对他礼貌地点点头，端着杯子，走出这间装潢豪华的舱室。  
关门的声音从身后传来。白兰撑着下巴看向窗外，注意到机翼边上的工作人员正在向四周退去。他知道这是即将起飞的征兆，颇感无趣地收回目光，忽然注意到身前桌上的通讯器“叮”地响了一声，LED灯亮起红色的光。  
知道这条线路的人并不唯一，但白兰已经明白了传讯人的身份。他按下接听键，一个声音在舱内响起：  
“白兰大人，入江正一醒了。”  
果然。  
意料之中的消息没能给白兰带来欣喜。他放松肌肉，慵懒地靠在柔软的座椅上，目光随身体的动作从通讯器上移开，再一次投向置于右前方的盒状营养舱上。  
“虽然他还虚弱得没法说话，但研究部已经推导出了特殊弹的作用——令中弹的人在一段时间内进入假死状态，直至特殊弹的效果消失，或者因为外力而解除假死状态。”  
“来源呢？”他随口一问。  
“非常抱歉，暂时还未能查明，请再多给我们一些时间……”  
“算了。”白兰本就对答案不感兴趣，听到这样的回答，也生不出什么责罚的心情，“来源留一个人继续去查就行。把剩下的人全叫回来，开始进行下一个阶段的工作。”  
“我明白了。但是白兰大人，那个药物的副作用还没有被攻克。就这样用在人体上的话，恐怕……”  
“没关系，不必考虑副作用的影响。你们只需要把东西按时送过来就好。”  
对方连声应下。见没有其他要汇报的事，白兰伸长了手，结束了这通电话。一股无形的力量忽然把他压在了座椅上。白兰下意识地看向窗外，只见周围的景色在飞快地倒退，飞机翻平了机翼，正在加速滑行。  
他有过太多次的飞行体验，故而对再平常不过的起飞阶段提不起任何兴趣。感受到飞机离开了地面，白兰解开安全带站起身来，再次走到营养舱旁，侧坐在玻璃制成的舱盖上。  
盒中的青年仍在沉睡。白兰单手撑在玻璃盖上，手掌的正下方就是那人的心脏。他顺着自己黑色的外套袖子透过玻璃朝内看，棕发的青年一身洁白，面色平静，双手交叉搭在腹部，仿佛已经长眠，正在等待下葬。  
白兰端详着那双紧闭的眼睛。  
刘海末梢与略长的眼睫纠缠，在飞机引擎的带动下不住地颤抖。眼下的一圈青黑早已淡得快要消失，被养了数日的皮肤近乎苍白，衬得青紫色的细小血管愈发明显。  
覆于额头的发丝忽然停止了颤抖，耳边的引擎轰鸣变得几乎不可闻。白兰知道这是爬行阶段结束的标志，从玻璃盖上站起身，回到原位上，打开隐藏于桌面下的电子终端，调出一幅地图。  
左下角的Base di Namimori字样一闪而过。白兰调小比例尺，在城区地图上一个不起眼的位置打下第二个标记，并在旁边写下一个“V”。  
他顿了顿，视线移到画有森林图标的部分，手指悬在上面，写下第二个“V”。他很快又把那个字母擦掉，换成字母“T”。  
看着眼前三个相距不远的标记点，白兰略作思考，自顾自地笑了笑，关了地图，调出另一份出发前由特别组交给自己的情报。  
身后忽然传来敲门声，紧接着一个男性的声音穿透门板落入耳中。白兰应了一声让他进来，没有关闭终端上的情报，反而把它成比例放大，投在半空中。  
“白兰大人，”桔梗端着托盘走上前，“距离降落还有一段时间，厨房已经准备好了午饭。您需要现在用餐吗？。”  
“不急。”白兰说，“先放一边吧。你过来看。”  
他说着调出更多的情报页面，一一投射出来，在半空中列成一个圆柱，围绕圆心缓缓转动。桔梗依言上前细看，只扫过几眼，便不自觉地抬起手臂，摩挲起下巴。  
“哈哼。”他笑道，“您是终于想要把彭格列的守护者们一网打尽了吗？”  
“怎么会，那样太没意思了。”白兰说，“而且现在为时尚早，观众还没到位呢。”  
桔梗的目光不着痕迹地扫了眼摆在侧前方的营养舱，又放回灯光编织出的情报页。他细细浏览上面的文字，沉吟片刻，这才斟酌着再次开口：“您是想要把他们都聚集回日本吗？”  
“没错♪”  
“明白了，下飞机之后我马上就去安排——”  
“不用着急，纲吉君和小正早就帮我们安排好了。”白兰语气轻快，“我们这些‘棋子’，只需要从旁边轻轻一推，让少了一个部件的齿轮组重新咬合起来就可以啦♪”  
联想到不久前发生的事，桔梗瞬间明白了他的意思，“我明白了。需要让日本分部调整一下非7³射线的散布浓度吗？毕竟，”他点了点拉尔·米尔奇的资料页，上面显示她接到了一项命令，近期非常有可能前往彭格列的并盛分部，“雨属性的奶嘴在她身上。”  
“不仅如此，Reborn君也会从过去来到这里哦。”  
“过去……吗。”桔梗把那个关键词重复一遍，“原来如此，这就是彭格列的第十代首领和入江正一策划的东西吗？这还真是……”  
“一份送上门来的大礼，对吧？”白兰扬了扬下巴，“还好和小正在手段上是一致的，不然的话，我就要多花一些心思去接触波维诺家族了。”  
“您以前没有与他们接触过吗？”  
“纲吉君把身边人保护得可好了。如果不先杀掉他的话，根本不可能接触到那些盟友们呢。”白兰勾起一个浅笑，“不过，在跟纲吉君成为盟友的时候，他的那些同伴们警惕心也都很强，以至于无论用什么样的方法，都完全不能渗透进去呢。”  
桔梗也笑了起来，“不愧是您认定的对手。”  
白兰闻言抬起右手，手背朝上，让展开双翼的玛雷指环呈现在自己眼前。桔梗见状，转过身来，正对首领，单膝跪下，右臂搭在半蹲起来的膝盖上。他的右手垂在腿边，中指上戴着一枚同样缀了羽翼的戒指，此刻正被从窗外直射进来的阳光照着，反射出淡紫色的光。  
“可惜，现在的纲吉君，已经失去了作为‘玩家’的资格。”  
他唰地站起，关闭半空中的投影，摁灭电子终端的屏幕。  
“不过，在接下来的这出戏剧里，他会是最好的观众。”  
桔梗低下了头，闭上眼睛，脸上的笑意渐深。

白兰翻开新的一页维护说明，上面密密麻麻地写了一长串代码参数。他回忆起入江正一交给自己的那些，与眼前的相互比对，手指游走在黑色的印刷墨字上，在好几个字段上虚画了一个小小的圆圈。  
一旁的技术人员战战兢兢地看着首领的动作，不知对方是何用意，却又不敢发声。那人忽然“啪”地一下合上了厚厚的操作手册，把它好好放回原位。技术人员正想上前询问，一个粉发黑肤的女人迈着急切的步伐从外面走进来，凑到那位首领身边，向他低声汇报了什么。  
“是吗，我知道了。”  
白发首领说，尾音上扬，带了些藏不住的愉快。他转身走近浑身僵硬的技术人员，拍了拍他的肩膀，柔声道：“好好干。”接着抬腿向室外走去，再也没多看那个圆形的白色装置一眼。  
切尔贝罗追随他的脚步跟了出来。“另外，根据侦查员的报告，那位岚之守护者已经被引向了既定位置。根据我们先前收到的反馈，他们将在十分钟后进行交换。”  
“十年前的小正真努力呢。”白兰说着加快了步伐，“这么说来，纲吉君醒得还挺是时候的嘛，正好能看上第一场了♪”  
他们很快来到目标房间。白兰对起身行礼的医护人员简单致意，目光牢牢钉在室内那面巨大的玻璃墙上。  
单向透视玻璃的对面是一个纯白的房间，里面摆了一张床和一张矮桌，角落处单独隔出一间盥洗室，除此之外，别无他物。白兰走近玻璃墙，对面贴墙而放的床上躺了一个人，此刻已经睁开了眼睛，定定看着头顶的白色天花板。  
床头挂着的输液袋已经空了。负责医生得到白兰的授意，从一侧层层加固的小门走进那个房间，为沢田纲吉拔下针头，撤走输液装置。见那人逐渐从久睡的恍惚中清醒过来，白兰冲切尔贝罗点点头，从方才那位负责医生手中接过门把，推开沉重的房门，缓步走入这精心打造的观众席。  
“早安，纲吉君。”他来到那人床边，居高临下地打起招呼，“你这一觉睡得可真长呢。怎么样，休息得还好吗？”  
“白兰？”  
沢田纲吉迅速清醒过来，眼前再度浮现出失去意识前的所见。他挣扎着想要坐起身，手臂刚要用力，一股尖锐的刺痛感便从肌肉深处传来，令他使不上劲。白兰在一旁看他尝试了好一会儿，全都以失败告终，终于放弃挣扎般躺着喘气，这才走上前，来到他的床边。  
“不用心急，纲吉君。”白兰好言劝道，一边对他笑，一边俯下身，“你毕竟久睡不醒，没有力气也是很正常的。”  
他说着伸长了手，手臂跨过沢田纲吉的胸膛，发丝垂落在那人的脖颈锁骨之间，呼吸混进沢田纲吉大口喷出的气息里，整张脸被映在那双琥珀色的眼眸中。他双臂撑在床的两侧，带了笑意俯视沢田纲吉，以一个极其亲密的姿势，为他摁下了床边的一个按钮。  
“但就算如此也没有关系。这张床是我特意为你准备的，即使没有力气也能靠着它坐起来噢。”  
“滴”的一声，床板的前三分之一部分随一阵机械运作的声音缓缓抬起。  
白兰对沢田纲吉眯眼一笑，正要直起身，沢田纲吉突然抬起原本藏在被褥之下的手，赶在白兰有所动作之前拽住了他的领带。  
“这是哪里？”他忍着刺痛问。  
白兰眼底闪过一丝惊讶，旋即被笑意填满，“真不愧是纲吉君，这么短的时间里就能……”  
“回答我的问题，白兰。”他毫不客气地打断了对方。  
回想起沉睡前发生在眼前的场景，沢田纲吉蹙眉，猜测起目前的状况——入江正一代他挨了白兰的枪，他自己被白兰生擒，关在现在这个不知位于何处的地方。关键执行人少了两个，计划看来是没法继续推进了。但比起思考计划是否还能推行，一个更重要的问题是，白兰射杀入江正一，究竟是因为他们计划暴露，还是出于什么别的原因？  
思及此，他皱紧了眉头，看向白兰的眼神也越发警惕。  
对方却一副游刃有余的模样，“怎么样，推理出来了吗，纲吉君？”  
这是明目张胆的挑衅。放在平常，沢田纲吉根本不会理会。但眼下他处境不明，神经紧绷，被白兰这样一激，沢田纲吉眯起眼，心下一动，鼓足力量，就要进入死气模式——  
……诶？  
血液裹挟着体温，从额头开始潮水般向身后退去。心脏猛地一紧，四肢的力量被迅速抽干。沢田纲吉只觉喉头一痒，全身的血液突然蜂拥至此，令他倍感不适，想要咳出声来。  
“咳咳！”  
白兰没有避开，溅了一脸的鲜血。  
领带上的力量已经消失。他从沢田纲吉手里抽回那块细长的绸料，直起身，用手指抹了些脸上的血，扫了眼指尖上的殷色液体，把视线放回沢田纲吉身上。  
那人的脸色肉眼可见地苍白起来。血液从他的眼角、鼻孔和双唇间成股流出，顺着下巴滴落在白色的被单上。沢田纲吉上身前曲，瞪大双眼，抬起一只手捂住嘴部。下一秒，一股滚烫的热流从喉头喷涌，令他再次剧烈地咳嗽起来。温热的血液冲破指缝，顺着他的手争先恐后地流下。过长的刘海垂在额前，随他的身体止不住地发颤。  
“差点忘记提醒你啦，”白兰有些遗憾地说，“最近这段时间最好不要使用死气之火的力量噢。之前给纲吉君注射的东西，似乎有些不太讨喜的副作用呢。”  
沢田纲吉喘气的动作停顿了一瞬。  
他缓缓放下捂着嘴的手，掌心的血液沿掌纹滑出。沢田纲吉眨了眨眼，视线仍被一层殷红色笼罩着，但颜色已经比先前浅了很多。他抬起头看向白兰，见对方正向自己笑，不动声色地移开视线，心底大致有了个猜测。  
“正……”  
被血液润过的嗓子出乎意料地沙哑。沢田纲吉吞咽几口唾沫，改口问道：“入江正一君怎么样了？”  
白兰面露诧异，“哎呀，想不到你问的第一个问题是这个。”他眨了眨眼睛，“也对，毕竟对于纲吉君来说，小正可是重要的‘共犯’。”  
沢田纲吉面不改色，心跳却几乎漏了一拍。  
虽早有预感，但在对方亲口点明时，他仍做不到毫无反应。沢田纲吉只能努力压下自己的动作，一言不发，定定看向面前笑得开心的敌人。  
白兰见状，不禁为这位敌对家族的首领鼓了鼓掌。  
“小正的话不用担心哦。毕竟，打进他体内的那枚子弹，是他特意为你准备的特殊弹，能让中弹人呈现出假死状态，而不受任何副作用影响。可惜——”他故意拉长尾音，“费尽心思才送到我手上，结果却和他设想的完全不同呢。”  
“他……”  
“小正的事到此为止~”白兰竖起食指，贴了贴唇，“比起这种不重要的小角色，纲吉君应该对彭格列这边的好同伴们更关心一点才对。比如说——”  
他故意顿了顿。  
“——被你列入打败我的计划，不顾危险也要把他们带到这个时代来的，纲吉君十年前的守护者们♪”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”沢田纲吉飞快地回答。  
“不要心急嘛，纲吉君。”白兰露出不赞同的表情，“我知道你不是嘴上说说就会被吓退的那种人——至少现在的这个你不是——不过你放心，好戏才刚刚开始呢”  
他说着朝单向透视玻璃墙的另一边打了个手势。切尔贝罗接到指示，上前来到操控台边，向直属部下发出指令，随后摁下了一个按钮。  
纯白色的房间中，正对床铺的一面墙“嗡”地响了一声，正中间的一大块方形部分向内凹陷，紧接着一块同样大小的浅灰色屏幕升起，填补那片空缺。  
那块屏幕很快亮起。显像管兢兢业业地转换着电信号，将画面打在发着光的电子屏幕上。  
起先，屏幕上只有一片模糊的绿色。随着时间的推移，画面逐渐变得清晰，让屏幕前的两人辨认出了它的主体：一片森林。  
画面的边缘漏出一个黑色物体的一角。沢田纲吉下意识地看过去，镜头仿佛察觉到他的目光似的，也跟着移了过去，将那个物体完整地展现在他的眼前：一口黑色的棺材，头部以金漆绘制了一枚双枪、荆棘、展翅的贝壳与子弹的家纹。家纹的下方刻了一个银色的X，在它之下摆放有一束洁白的百合，花瓣娇嫩，连叶子都是新鲜的青绿色。  
“棺材？”沢田纲吉疑惑道，“亲手放敌人的首领一条生路，又给这个活人准备棺材——我都不知道你还有这种兴趣。”  
“嗯~原来纲吉君看到自己的棺材时会是这样的反应。”白兰饶有兴趣地说，“不过有一点纲吉君猜错了：这虽然是属于你的棺材，却不是为你准备的噢。”  
“真有趣，难道你还想替我办一场葬礼，好把我的‘死讯’昭告全世界吗？”沢田纲吉道，“凭借密鲁菲奥雷的力量，就算不做这样的事，打败彭格列也只是时间和精力上的问题吧？还是说，你其实是个喜欢仪式感的人？”  
“纲吉君对自己的手下就这么没有信心吗？”  
“别再明知故问了，白兰·杰索。你明明比谁都要清楚。”  
他满脸是血，面色苍白，无力地坐在自己为他打造的席位上。沢田纲吉却仍能挺直腰背，目光炯炯，一刻不停地试图抓住这场谈话的主导。白兰看着面前这个被自己剥夺了火焰的青年，看他琥珀色的眼睛里不时冒出金红色的火花，一股难以言明的快感自灵魂深处涌出，流向四肢百骸，令他血脉偾张。  
白兰浑身微颤，深深吸入一口气，又缓缓吐出。他再次对沢田纲吉露出招牌式的笑容。那副表情落在沢田纲吉眼里，令他本能地感到不适。  
“说得也是。”白兰点点头，“不过呢，纲吉君，刚才有一点你还是猜错了。”  
沢田纲吉没有回应。  
“这口棺材不是为了你，也不是为了你的葬礼而准备的。比起昭告世人，将它秘密送还给彭格列会更加有趣，不是吗？”  
“彭格列不会被一个空盒子打倒。”  
“‘空盒子’——虽然事实的确是这样，但彭格列的人，真的会打开它吗？”  
沢田纲吉皱了皱眉，刚想说些什么，只听白兰又道：“啊，正好，主角登场了。”  
他闻言转头，再次看向那块屏幕。只见一个银发的青年手持花束，正从森林的另一头朝棺材所在地走来。  
虽距离尚远，但仅凭一道模糊的身影，沢田纲吉就已经能够辨认出那人的身份了。  
那是狱寺隼人。  
“真不愧是首领的左右手呢。”白兰语气轻快，“明明收到消息的时间和其他人差不多，却能比所有人都要早地赶过来。而且纲吉君你看，他还给你带了花噢。”  
那道身影越走越近，沢田纲吉因此得以看清他手上的东西——一束新鲜的百合，花瓣洁白，枝叶翠绿。  
“隼人……”  
沢田纲吉蠕动嘴唇，在心底里呼唤那个人的名字，嘴上则没有丝毫动摇地说道：“这个陷阱真的很恶趣味。而且，作为彭格列的岚守，他才不会栽在这种陷阱上。”  
“嗯，纲吉君果然对自己的守护者们信心满满呢~”白兰满意地笑道，“不过，现在下定论会不会太快了？”  
“你费尽心思把我弄来这里，就是为了让我看你要如何对付彭格列的成员吗？”沢田纲吉反问道，“算盘打得很好，白兰·杰索。但是你未免也太过自信了一点。我的同伴们都足够出色，就算没了我，彭格列也依旧能正常运转。而且——”  
他说着忽然翻身下床，瞳眸瞬间转换成凌厉的金红两色，额上凭空燃起一簇澄澈的火焰。沢田纲吉空手点燃死气之火，凭借火焰的推动力迅速逼近白兰，使了个擒拿将他按倒在地，双手用力压着对方的肩臂，膝盖顶着腰窝，把人死死摁压在地上。  
额前的火苗摇晃着熄灭。沢田纲吉浑身颤抖，吐出一大口血。屏幕里，狱寺隼人在棺材前停下脚步，单膝跪下，撤掉原本放置在棺材盖上的百合花，将新带来的那一束放了上去。  
“……不要以为，我会，坐以待毙……咳咳！”  
沢田纲吉哑着嗓子对白兰说，一股腥甜冲上喉头，令他再次剧烈咳嗽起来。这次咳出来的只有零星的唾沫。他喘着气平复气息，忽然感到眼眶有些胀热，眨了眨眼，只见眼前的世界再次变得通红，有什么湿润的液体从眼眶里向外溢出，沿着脸颊滑下。  
他低头看去，白兰那身浅红色的外套上，出现了一个又一个深红色的小圆点。  
一股针刺般的疼痛忽然在脑内炸开，随后下沉至心脏，随心肌的鼓动而被血管运送至身体的每一个角落。大脑“嗡”地一声暂时失去知觉。待他恢复意识时，自己已经躺在了地上，原本被他压制在身下的白兰已经摆脱了束缚，正半蹲在自己身侧，一脸好奇地盯着自己。  
沢田纲吉下意识地看向他看去，注意力却被他身后的屏幕吸走。一片血红之中，只见狱寺隼人开启了匣兵器，正在与一群红衣的密鲁菲奥雷成员交手。  
画面的细节被血色弄得模糊不堪，因而沢田纲吉只能看个大概。即便如此，他依旧看见了被狱寺隼人命名为CAI的那套武器，看见那一面面骷髅架构成的盾围在那口棺材边，它们的主人则站在最前，拦截下一次又一次的攻击。  
主动剥离防御手段令狱寺隼人有些被动。即便如此，他依旧战得游刃有余，很快便打倒了成群的敌人。新的红衣人从镜头外蜂拥而上。狱寺隼人换上云属性的弹头，对准人员最为密集的方向攻击。  
弹头分裂增殖，只用一击便解决了数十个敌人。眼看敌方部队被自己撕裂了一个口子，狱寺隼人正要乘胜追击，一团烟雾突然凭空从他身上炸开，很快便把他整个人包裹起来，连身影也尽数吞没。  
“砰、砰、砰——”  
对方只提供了画面，因而房间内的两人听不到任何现场的声音。沢田纲吉却觉得耳边吵极了。他忍着尖锐的疼痛定睛细细分辨，毫无所获，心脏却被揪紧了似的疼得厉害。  
超直感叫嚣着加重他的不适。沢田纲吉用力眨动眼睛，终于在屏幕里的那团烟雾散去前，分辨出它本来的模样。  
那是一团粉色的烟雾。  
沢田纲吉还没来得及反应过来，那团烟雾便自动从旁边散去。一个多年未见的身影从烟雾背后出现，暴露在镜头里，暴露在一大群手持武器的白衣敌人面前。  
他发色银白，身高稍矮，面容稚嫩，脸上带了毫无遮掩的惊诧，正是十四岁的狱寺隼人。  
“狱……”  
沢田纲吉下意识地想要叫出那个名字。粘稠的血堵在喉咙里，令他只能发出几个模糊的浊音。  
“嗯？什么什么？”白兰显然来了兴致，“纲吉君想说些什么？说得这么小声，我可听不见呀。”  
沢田纲吉没有理睬白兰，目光依旧放在不远处的屏幕上。眼看银发的少年手忙脚乱地躲开一次攻击，三两下弄清自己所处的境况，沢田纲吉就算再怎么状态不对，此时此刻，也明白了白兰的目的。  
他要代替入江正一，将自己过去的同伴拉到这个时代。  
意识到这点的那一刻，沢田纲吉再次试图发动火焰，打算就此阻止对方，让他无法再将更多的年轻同伴传送过来。  
体内的疼痛突然变得更加剧烈，令他几乎不能移动一根手指。眼前再次蒙上一层血红。沢田纲吉脑袋一歪，殷色的血争先恐后地从他的唇角淌出。他努力抬头，继续看向墙壁上的屏幕，只见狱寺隼人已经绕到了那口棺材之后，正要躲避从身侧而来的攻击，忽然动作一顿，被附着火焰的镰刀砍伤了左肩。  
他这才如梦初醒般反应过来，从腰侧摸出炸弹，借助嘴里叼着的烟头点燃引线，用爆炸的火花逼退了周身一圈的敌人。做完这些，他像是感觉不到疼痛似的，没有处理肩上的伤口，而是定定看着面前的棺材，上前几步，猛地跪在地上，朝它伸出了手。  
那只戴满了饰品的手缓缓抚过金漆家纹与银色的X。狱寺隼人表情微动，嘴里的烟头忽然掉在了棺材盖上。他想要去捡，忽然察觉到什么似地再次掏出炸弹，飞速点燃，接着向自己身后抛去。  
炸弹制造出的冲击波吹起他的衣摆。狱寺隼人捡起烟头，收回盖在银色X纹样上的手，站起来，转过身，掏出数根炸弹夹在指缝中间，一副打算护着身后棺材的模样。  
身旁滚滚浓烟仍未散去。狱寺隼人咬紧烟头，面带警惕，忽然瞪大了眼睛。举在身前的手一松，炸弹先后掉落在地。他的前臂此时也同样垂了下去，在半空中抖了抖，无力地吊在肩膀上。  
一团赤色的火焰穿胸而过，飞到了狱寺隼人的眼前。他双腿一软，整个人向前倒了下去。  
外套下摆随他的动作向上翻起，露出他腰上围着的、插满一圈的弹药袋。  
有几根炸药在他倒地时摔了出来，落在狱寺隼人的腰背和草地上，滚动几下，很快停止了动作。  
“真可惜。”沢田纲吉听到白兰叹了口气。  
他看见一个手持武器的红衣人把狱寺隼人翻了过来，另一人摘下手套，将手指放在那人的鼻下与颈侧。那人还用翻了翻少年的眼皮，折腾片刻，站起身来，冲飞在半空中的摄像头鞠躬行礼，随后摇了摇头。  
那个翻过尸体的白衣人很快也站到了他的身边，一手呈递上前，展露躺在手心里的彭格列岚戒。  
“对于这个时代来说，十四岁的少年还是太稚嫩了呀，纲吉君。”  
眼前的颜色由血红渐渐转暗。沢田纲吉张了张嘴，一句话也没能说出，便被眼前的黑暗吞没，整个人失去了意识。  
白兰撑着下巴，看那人垂下眼帘，观察片刻，才伸出一只手，试探他脖颈上的脉搏。  
温暖的皮肤下，血管正无力地跳动着。白兰在指尖上稍微用了些力，那条动脉来了劲似地反抗，隔着层皮肤，一下一下地顶着他的手指。  
他笑了出来，收回手，抱起躺在地上的沢田纲吉，将他送回床上。  
原本洁净的床单被红色的血泼得到处都是。白兰朝单向透视玻璃墙对面打了个手势，早有准备的手下带着崭新的床具和衣服走进来，为沢田纲吉更换衣物被单。  
“白兰大人。”  
切尔贝罗关闭嵌在墙上的显示屏，同内勤一道走进房间。她径直来到白兰身旁，对自己的直属上司说道：“彭格列岚戒已经回收，正在送来基地的路上。”  
“嗯，交给你们了。”  
“还有……”她犹豫了一下，“在离开这里之前，您要不要先换一套衣服？”  
白兰闻言低头，看到自己身上一大片血污。切尔贝罗为他拿来一套新的衣服。白兰一边拉下拉链，一边对她笑着说：“原来已经脏了，我都没注意到呢♪”  
切尔贝罗接过他换下来的外套，一言不发，对这位首领沉默地鞠了个躬，目送对方头也不回地走出这个纯白的房间。

再次睁开眼时，迎接他的仍旧是那个白色的天花板。  
沢田纲吉盯着它看了片刻，伸出手，在床头摸索，摸到了一个凸起的按钮。他摁下按钮，让床板抬起，借助它的支撑坐起来，打量起自己所在的这个房间。  
正对床铺的那面墙已经恢复了原状。沢田纲吉的目光在藏有电子显示屏的部分停留了一会儿，在房间内逡巡，来到先前他制住白兰的一小块地板上。地砖的血迹早已被清理得一干二净。沢田纲吉忽然觉得喉头有些痒，抬起手捂着嘴咳了几声。他很快放下了手，看向自己的掌心，只见上面空无一物，就连昏迷前浸渗到掌纹里的血迹也已不复存在。  
沢田纲吉握了握拳，又将手掌摊开，抬手捂着眼睛，露出一个难看的笑。  
他有些想哭。眼睛干涩得很，竟是一滴泪也挤不出来。  
手掌遮住了所有的光，令他的视线内一片黑暗。昏迷前的所见此刻浮现在眼前。沢田纲吉回想起年轻的狱寺隼人，回想起他惊愕的面孔，回想起他抚摸银色的X纹样时脸上的表情，回想起他将那口棺材护在身后的动作，回想起他死前比任何时候都要皱得用力的眉头。  
以及他自始至终都单调不已、手法稚嫩的攻击。  
眼前的少年人忽然被年长了十岁的那个代替。沢田纲吉注视着银发的青年，看他动作熟练地点火开匣，指挥自己为数不多的防御盾牌围护在那口空无一物的棺材边，眼睛一酸，整个人颤了起来。  
“对不起……”  
细微的自语被人为放大，响彻在单向透视玻璃墙另一边的房间内。  
“对不起，隼人……对不起，狱寺君……”  
他的声音很轻，同他的身体一道颤抖着。那道声音里夹杂着自责、后悔与悲痛，足以让任何听者动容，却令房间里唯一一个站着的人满足地笑了出来。  
“对不起，大家……”  
那人听上去像是要哭出来了。坐在操作台边的一名下属为之一动，不由看向身侧的上司。  
白兰却一副完全没发现的模样，正低着头摆弄桌面上的一个盒子。他盖上盒盖，用一条绣了金边的橙红丝带将它包装起来，细心地在盒子最顶部打了个蝴蝶结，整理好垂下来的丝带边，打量几番，对它满意地点点头。  
做完这些，他抬眼向单向透视玻璃墙的另一边看去。沢田纲吉此刻已经平复了情绪，用先前盖在眼睛上的手抹了把脸，躺回床上，双眼放空，似乎在思考着什么。  
注意到那人泛红的眼眶，白兰拿起包装好了的盒子，朝对面房间走去。  
沉重的房门被人从外推开，发出一阵低沉的声音。沢田纲吉向那扇门投去目光，看见白兰笑眯眯的脸，心下一凛，提起十二万分的警惕紧紧盯着他。  
“不要那么紧张嘛，纲吉君。”白兰对此毫不在意，“我这次给你带了礼物来呢。”  
“礼物？”沢田纲吉蹙眉，“得了吧，你会有那么好心吗？”  
“原来我在纲吉君心里就那么不值得信任吗？真叫人伤心。”  
“我还没有天真到相信敌人的程度。”沢田纲吉说，“也受不起你所谓的‘礼物’。”  
白兰在床边停下，歪了歪头，“纲吉君是指上次那场直播吗？唔，也对，那的确算得上是一份见面礼。”  
见沢田纲吉忍不住变了脸色，他笑得更开心了。“不过，这次可不是直播了。”他说着递上手里的盒子，“打开看看吧？”  
沢田纲吉任由对方把盒子放到自己腿上，却并没有如他所想地打开盒子，而是紧紧盯着白兰，过了一会儿，忽然冷笑出声。  
“我差点忘了。”沢田纲吉一字一句地说，“以密鲁菲奥雷的技术水平，想要做一段逼真的特效视频出来，想必只是小事一桩。”  
白兰眯了眯眼。  
“这就是你的答案吗？”他叹了口气，“怎么说呢，真是……出乎意料地无聊啊。”  
“随你怎么说吧。在没有任何证据支持的情况下，你要我如何相信这不是密鲁菲奥雷特意制作的影像？”  
“明明纲吉君自己也深信不疑？”  
“情绪是可以被利用的。”沢田纲吉摇头，“很不巧，踩中陷阱的不是视频里的‘狱寺隼人’，而是面对你的我。”  
“原来如此，纲吉君是这么认为的呀。” 白兰轻笑出声，“是我低估你了。看来就算我拿出照片，也会被你以‘证据不足’否认掉呢。不过，如果想仅凭这么几句话就让我放你出去的话，你可就打错算盘了。”  
他说着上前一步，用力捏住沢田纲吉的右腕，把那只手放在自己送来的礼物盒上。  
手掌将他精心编成的蝴蝶结压扁，白兰却并不在意。他把盒子挪得离沢田纲吉更近了些，又拉来对方的另一只手，让它捧在盒子边缘上。  
“打开它，纲吉君。”  
白兰凑近沢田纲吉，一双紫色的眼睛泛着危险的光，将沢田纲吉死死钉在床上。  
“你想要的东西，就在这个盒子里。”  
一股寒意从脚底升起。超直感被扑面而来的恶意刺激，令沢田纲吉的心脏像被人捏紧了似地疼。  
白兰很快变了脸色，眯眼对他笑笑，直起身，与沢田纲吉拉开了距离。“这可是我好不容易才得到的东西。纲吉君要是不喜欢的话，直接原样退回给我也可以哦♪”  
悬在心口的心脏又落了回去。沢田纲吉用怀疑的目光打量白兰，试图从那张写满愉悦的脸上看出些什么。  
末了，他把盒子推远了。  
“拿回去。”沢田纲吉毫不犹豫地说，“我不收。”  
白兰耸了耸肩，拿过那个盒子，惋惜地叹了口气，在沢田纲吉毫无准备的目光中，猛地抽掉了盒顶的蝴蝶结。  
他将丝带随手一扔，掀开盒盖，让里面的内容物暴露在沢田纲吉眼前：一个缠了几圈带血绷带的牛角、一根沾有血迹的骷髅花纹眼罩，以及相互倚靠着静置在盒子正中央的，两枚泛着金属光泽的戒指。  
两枚戒指的戒面上各自刻有三个贝壳的纹样。其中一枚勾勒有闪电的图案，另一枚则画了雾的标志。白兰掂起它们，在沢田纲吉眼前把玩几下，又把它们攥进手心，语气轻快地说道：“纲吉君的话，应该可以分辨得出这是不是真货的吧？”  
他问话的对象睁大双眼，已经无心回应白兰的问题了。沢田纲吉怔怔地看着躺在盒子里的牛角和骷髅眼罩，张了张嘴，最终什么也没说，而是伸出右手，想要去触摸那两样带血的物什。一只手突然伸来，收走了那个盒子。  
“不行哦，纲吉君可是刚刚才拒绝了它，怎么能这么快就反悔了呢？”  
沢田纲吉闻言抬头，没来得及收敛好表情，就这样看向收走盒子的那个人。  
那张脸上挂了十足的感情——怀念、担忧、惊诧不已、难以置信……白兰将它们尽数收入眼底，勾了勾嘴角，无声地笑了出来。沢田纲吉这才反应过来，拾掇好自己的情绪，却见白兰再次向自己伸出一只手，五指摊开，向他展示另外两位主角。  
“虽然不是岚属性的指环。”白兰说，“不过，纲吉君你也是能辨认得出来的吧？毕竟，作为最特别的超A级指环，彭格列指环可是没有办法仿制的呢♪”  
沢田纲吉沉默不语。  
“真是可惜，难得有一次失而复得的机会，就这样被纲吉君自己拒绝掉了。”白兰故作遗憾地说，“不过纲吉君应该也不会想要吧？毕竟这个时代的彭格列指环，就是被纲吉君亲口下达的命令毁掉的嘛。”  
见对方依旧没有应答，白兰耸了耸肩，收起拿着彭格列指环的手，把盒子重新放回沢田纲吉的床上。  
“这些我要来也没用，就留给你吧。”他瞥了眼牛角和眼罩，“至于被你拒绝了两次的彭格列指环，就归我所有了♪”  
沢田纲吉将全副注意都放在了眼前的盒子上，显然没再在意他的后半句话。白兰对此早有预料，没再说什么，看他小心翼翼地伸出一只手抚摸盒内的东西，心情大好地加深了笑意，带着两枚彭格列指环，转身走出了房门。  
房门关上的瞬间，单向透视玻璃墙这边的监视人员从屏幕上看到，那位被关在对面房间的彭格列首领眨了眨眼，两行清泪从他眼角淌出，无声划过整张脸庞。  
回到监控房间的白兰自然没有错过这一幕。他抛玩着手里的两枚戒指，看那人拿起盒子里的两样东西，紧紧捂在胸口，痛苦地闭上眼睛，咬紧下唇，无声哭泣起来。  
白兰饶有兴趣地看了一会儿，收回指环，招来守在一旁的切尔贝罗。  
“进入下一阶段吧，让十年前的小正把剩下的人都送过来，”他吩咐道，“召集A级的队长，让他们根据我之前的安排守好那几个基地，再把非7³射线的发射装置关掉。”  
“明白。是只关闭日本这边的，还是？”  
“全部撤下来吧。除了尤尼以外，还活着的彩虹之子都聚集在日本，其他地方的非7³射线已经没用了。”白兰补充道，“另外，把桔梗叫过来，我有些事需要真·六弔花去做。”  
切尔贝罗一一记下，向他鞠了个躬，出门落实各项事宜去了。白兰再次看向玻璃墙另一边的房间，见床上的那人抱着牛角和眼罩蜷成了一团，整张脸埋在膝盖里，看不清表情。  
粗重的抽气声断断续续地传过来，在安静的监控室里回响。

那天以后，白兰有数天时间没再去看望沢田纲吉。  
虽然他吩咐下去的安排全部被落实，但并盛町的巡逻队没能再抓到落单的彭格列成员。白兰对此并不着急。他找了个时间做了次冥想，在听取桔梗汇报上来的情况后，便有意减少了夜间的巡逻频率，同时让手下重新制定这座梅洛涅基地的防守安排，撤换了一批人员，同时将非7³射线发射装置安排进了基地的部分角落。  
“您就这么肯定，那位晴的彩虹之子会加入进攻这座基地的队伍之中吗？”  
白兰吃下一粒棉花糖，看向满脸恭敬的桔梗，笑了出来。  
“当然。”他笃定道，“里包恩君虽然看起来神秘莫测，但在对待纲吉君的事情上，他比任何人都要好懂噢。”  
“原来如此，这就是您散布那个情报的目的吗——除了急切地想要回到十年前的年轻守护者们以外，还要将那两位仅存的彩虹之子一并引诱过来。”  
白兰笑着吃掉包装袋里的最后一颗糖，将塑料袋揉成一团，随意地扔进桌边的垃圾桶。他随后站了起来，披上搭在沙发靠背上的外套，瞥一眼墙上的挂钟，宣布道：  
“时间到了。”  
刺耳的警报声接着落下的话音响起。桔梗心下了然，向白兰告退，叫上守在一旁的铃兰和狼毒赶赴战场。白兰慢条斯理地穿好外套，缓步踱向几日未去的监控室，将已经弱到近乎不可闻的警报声随手关在门外，看向玻璃墙的另一侧。  
这里是整个基地里唯一一处不会接收到警报信息的地方，因而无论是监控室里的工作人员，还是玻璃墙对面的纯白房间，都没有受到基地警报的影响。白兰见沢田纲吉正坐在床上发呆，便来到操控台边，挑了个位置坐下，调整好左耳上的无线耳麦，开始一边观察玻璃墙对面的情况，一边等待手下的消息。  
墙对面的那人坐了一会儿，下床走向盥洗室，洗了把脸，又回到床上。他把之前从白兰那收到的东西放上矮桌，坐在床沿，目光放在那个盒子上，眼神有些涣散。  
白兰盯着他的背影，若有所思。  
见上司坐在位置上一言不发，监控室内的其他人都战战兢兢，不敢说话。房间内安静得落针可闻。  
“滋滋……”  
一个细微的电音忽然响起。众人下意识地往声源处看去，只见那位首领按了按左耳，站起身，向一旁的工作人员询问几句，接着顺着他的指示，摁下了操控台上的一个按钮。  
玻璃墙对面的房间里，正对床铺的墙壁瞬间起了变化，正中央的位置凹陷下去，银色的显示屏升了起来。  
刚来到固定的位置，屏幕就起了变化，迅速将图像呈现出来。这次的背景是白色墙砖的室内，人物则变成了年轻的彭格列一行人：十几岁的山本武和笹川了平，坐在山本武肩上的里包恩，和与他们共同行动的拉尔·米尔奇。  
播放只持续了一会儿，便因摄像头被里包恩一枪射穿而中止。白兰眨了眨眼，只听沢田纲吉苦笑两声，低声自语道：“不愧是里包恩，还是那么敏锐……”  
“的确，不愧是世界第一杀手——即使是十年前的那位。”  
白兰自顾自地附和，脸上不见一点慌乱，反而挂了副一切尽在把握的表情。他歪了歪头，敲敲耳麦，桔梗的声音在耳边响起，随之而来的还有一阵又一阵的爆炸声：“白兰大人，有何吩咐？”  
“唔，你那边有点嘈杂呢，发生什么事了吗？”  
“不是什么大事，只是提前遇上了独身进攻的云雀恭弥而已。”  
“是吗？”白兰笑了笑，“小云雀可能会有些难缠呢，你不要在他身上耗费太多时间比较好哦。”  
“谨遵您的命令，我会尽快解决战斗。”  
爆炸声变得更为频繁而猛烈起来。白兰切断通讯，接通铃兰，费了些口舌安慰因待机而有些不满的少女，让她自由活动，这才挂断通讯，接上代替入江正一，在基地操控室里待机的雏菊，对他下达指示。  
“老鼠已经入瓮了。”白兰说道，“按照之前的指示去做吧，雏菊。”  
“是，白兰大人。”  
白兰切断了通讯。不一会儿，房间内的所有人都感受到地震般剧烈的摇晃。监控室的工作人员连忙抱紧头躲进桌下，只留白兰一人不为所动地坐在原位，看玻璃墙对面的棕发青年警觉地站起身，一手紧紧握着床尾的栏杆，忽然空手点燃了火焰，捏紧拳头，向玻璃墙狠狠砸下！  
“砰！”  
白兰看着他的拳头，轻笑一声，好整以暇地放下右腿，将左腿搭在右膝盖上。  
缠绕在手上的火焰瞬间消失，额上的死气之炎同时熄灭。沢田纲吉弓着腰吐出一口血，松开拳头，用指尖摩挲方才被自己攻击的地方。  
那里依旧光滑如璧。刚才的攻击不仅没有制造出任何裂纹，甚至连浅浅的凹陷也没能留下。  
“嗯，技术部这次做得很不错嘛。”白兰满意道。  
地震似的巨幅摇晃仍在继续。沢田纲吉撑着墙壁，勉强维持住平衡，忽然腿一软摔倒在地，赤裸的脚踩到自己刚吐出来的血上。他移开脚板，扶着一旁的床尾栏杆试图再次站起，先前强行点燃火焰透支了身体，令他双腿使不上劲，刚颤巍巍地起身，便再次被震动甩回地面。  
他再次吐出一口血。震动此刻平静下来，身后突然传来一个女声，让他下意识地回头去看。  
镶嵌在墙上的显示屏里，原先的画面已经消失，出现了新的画面：一个蓝色长发、一身黑衣的少女站在画面左侧，右侧则是一个男人的背影。他一头白色短发，双手缠了绷带，虽然正背对屏幕，让人看不见正脸，但沢田纲吉一眼便认出他来：这是十年前的笹川了平。  
“这里可不能让你过去哟。”他听见那个少女说。  
“什么？难道连你这样的小女孩都要战斗吗？”  
少女有些生气地撇了撇嘴，“笨~蛋！说谁是小女孩呢！明明你自己也是小鬼不是吗？”她随意地扫了一眼笹川了平，忽然抬起戴有戒指的右手捂着嘴，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，“什么嘛，亏我还稍微紧张了那么一秒，原来彭格列的人是这种货色。”  
她说着抬起手臂，点燃右手上双翼簇拥的玛雷指环，将雨属性的蓝色火焰聚集在手上，形成箭矢的模样。  
“根本不需要六弔花全员出动，我一个人就可以解决掉嘛！”  
手臂一挥而下，雨属性火焰凝结成的巨大箭头随之脱离少女的控制，朝笹川了平袭来。笹川了平及时避开。雨箭打了个空，尽数落在他身侧的墙壁上，制造出巨大的爆炸声响，溅起滚滚浓烟。  
笹川了平被浓烟眯了眼睛。认识到对面的女孩并非能轻松战胜的对手，他从口袋内掏出一个方形小盒，点燃手上的彭格列指环开匣，放出自己的匣兵器。晴袋鼠嘶吼一声站在他的身后，从腹部的袋子里发射出一副拳套。笹川了平戴好武器，警惕地捏着拳四下张望，却听“嗷呜”的一声，背后的晴袋鼠忽然被雨属性的火焰整个包裹起来。  
他急忙跳开，只见晴袋鼠尾巴上和耳朵内的黄色晴火焰渐渐变小，最后竟完全被雨火焰吞噬。  
“喂！偷袭什么的太卑鄙了！”眼看自己的同伴中了招被干掉，笹川了平不由得冲烟雾里不见身姿的敌人喊道。  
“所以说，还真是稚嫩的小鬼头呢。”  
少女轻笑着嘲讽一声，从烟雾中走出，站在笹川了平的面前，“战斗哪里有什么卑鄙不卑鄙的，你以为是点到为止的友好比赛吗？”  
“那种事我当然知道……”笹川了平严肃地说，“但是，身为拳击手，堂堂正正地正面迎敌才是我的战斗信条！”  
少女再次笑了出来，甚至夸张地笑出了眼泪，“真是笨蛋啊，像你这样的，铃兰可是杀过好几百个了，每一个都自称有什么规矩信仰之类的，真是笑死人了！”  
沢田纲吉皱眉。他知道笹川了平对战斗有着自己的一套坚持。他将这份坚持延续了十年，就连京子也没法说服他改变。  
这种坚持令他吃过很多亏，所幸彭格列的医疗后援足够发达，加上他每次遭遇战斗时都不是一个人，虽然大大小小地受过无数次伤，但伤势都没有重到危及生命的程度，反而让笹川了平一次次地在战斗中积累经验、吸取教训，从而不断提升自己，增强战力，让他能活着把那份信念坚持至今。  
但是，十年前的笹川了平与他不同。他缺少经验、缺少后援、缺少此时此刻能够与他并肩作战相互配合支援的战友，而他此刻面对的敌人，远比十年后的笹川了平战斗过的更强。  
他会输。  
意识到这一点，沢田纲吉的心脏再次悬了起来。  
他之所以会安排十年前的自己和同伴们来到这里，是因为入江正一和云雀恭弥会帮助他训练那群年轻的少年，以此来让他们增加战力。这虽是一步险棋，但有了另外两名同伴的配合，危险性可以降到最低，而成功率能够大幅度提升。因此虽然心有忧虑，但为了打败白兰，他还是选择执行这项计划。  
但眼下，白兰打破了所有的计划，原本较为稳妥的安排被尽数破坏，少年们因此不得不在尚未准备好的情况下面对实力远超他们的强敌。  
沢田纲吉已经亲眼见证过年轻同伴的死亡了。他不想再看第二遍。  
他扶着金属栏杆站起身，看着显示屏里一脸惬意地躲避笹川了平攻击的少女，深深吸气，让自己平静下来，开始思考。  
上一次的播放中，战斗的背景是室外，只有画面，没有声音。而这一次，不仅背景变成了室内，还多出了声音。联想到笹川了平突然和大部队走散，沢田纲吉心里有了个猜测。  
他的同伴们就在自己身边。不是在不知何处的森林里，而是和自己一样，位于密鲁菲奥雷的同一个基地内部。  
“哦？猜到了吗？”白兰来了兴趣，“不过就算如此，你也什么都做不到呢。”  
屏幕内的战斗，或者说单方面的玩耍，仍在继续。沢田纲吉咬着唇再看一眼，终于扭过头，朝这个房间唯一的出入口走去。  
他握住门把，试图打开那扇门，意料之中地失败了。沢田纲吉后退半步，细细打量这扇每次推动都会发出沉闷声响的门，忽然抬起右手，贴在与门把平齐的门缝上，咬了咬牙，再度忍着深入骨髓的疼痛和不适，点燃死气之火。  
“真可惜。”  
沢田纲吉脸上的血色迅速褪去，就连嘴唇也变得苍白。一抹殷色的粘稠液体从他的唇缝里悄然渗出，在唇角凝成一股，无声无息地从下巴滴落。  
“无论是门、墙壁还是地板，甚至连配在里面的所有家具，”白兰面带微笑，自言自语，“全都是用耐死气之火的特殊材料制作成的哦。”  
时间一分一秒地流逝。无论是屏幕内的笹川了平，还是屏幕外的沢田纲吉，体力都已接近耗尽，双腿颤抖着，几乎就要支撑不住身体。白兰对结束了战斗的桔梗下达新的指示，刚切断通讯，就见沢田纲吉手上越来越小的火焰终于熄灭，他本人则踉跄几下，“咚”地一声，摔倒在地。  
“这就不行了吗？”  
屏幕内，铃兰看着站在原地大口喘气的笹川了平，捂嘴笑了笑，迈开步伐，朝对方走来。  
“看你打了这么久也怪可怜的。铃兰今天心情不错，就让你也打一下好啦！”  
她将双手背在身后，面带甜甜的微笑一步步走近。笹川了平的拳头松了又紧，紧了又松，神色复杂，陷入了矛盾之中。  
铃兰一副毫无察觉的样子，仍在慢慢拉近双方的距离。  
……九步，八步，七步。  
笹川了平似乎终于下定了决心，捏起拳头，就要举起手臂——  
？！  
他的动作突然猛地停在半空。笹川了平瞳孔微缩，试图开口说话，但就连脸部的肌肉也已经不再听他使唤。  
铃兰来到离他三步开外的地方，停下脚步，看着面前突然停滞住所有动作的敌人，收回一直背在身后的手，右手捂嘴，再次愉快地笑了出来。  
“哈哈哈，中招了中招了！”  
她右手的中指上，一缕蓝色的火焰静静地燃烧在玛雷指环的戒面上。  
笹川了平面色发紫，眼睛停止了眨动，不一会儿便放大了瞳孔。  
铃兰撤了火焰，就见白色短发的少年身体前倾，正面朝下地摔倒在地。  
她上前两步，蹲了下来，取下对方手上的彭格列指环。做完这些，铃兰好奇地打量几眼对方，戳了戳白发少年的肌肉，倍感无趣地撇了撇嘴，忽然想起什么似的，又开心地笑了出来，伸了个懒腰，从已成尸体的白发少年身边站起。  
“彭格列指环回收咯！”她语气轻快地说，“我一定是最快的！这下白兰肯定会夸奖我，石榴那家伙也不会再把我当小孩子逗了！”  
有些稚嫩的女声回荡在两个房间内。沢田纲吉痛苦地闭上眼睛，白兰则撕开一包棉花糖，撑着脑袋，看着对面屏幕里铃兰手上的指环，一边吃下两粒棉花糖，一边勾起嘴角，笑了出来。  
“白兰大人，我这边解决完毕了。”  
耳麦中传来桔梗的声音。白兰掂起一粒糖果，对着光看了片刻，待对方完成汇报，这才将它塞入口中。  
“嗯，不错不错。”白兰不吝夸赞，“收拾的事交给其他人，你现在就把它们带过来吧。”  
“遵命。”  
他切断联络，调整坐姿，面对单向透视玻璃墙，好整以暇地继续享用刚刚拆封的糖果。  
出乎他意料地，沢田纲吉休整片刻，竟再次拖着发抖的身子颤颤巍巍地站了起来。他将半个身子倚靠在墙壁上，血液仍在从鼻腔和嘴角流出，弄得身上到处都是血迹。  
他看起来不能更狼狈了。饶是如此，他的眼睛里仍燃着一团火，向外散发着耀眼的光。  
他忍着疼抬起手，握住门把，喘了两口气，想要再次动用死气之炎，破坏这扇紧紧关闭着的门。白兰吃着棉花糖，看他一次次尝试，一次次耗尽体力摔倒，又一次次爬起，血污沾满了全身，面色几乎同墙壁一样白，却仍旧不肯放弃，仍旧在做失败过无数次的尝试。  
白兰又一次把手伸进包装袋，什么也没有摸到。他低头去看，这才发现袋子里已经空了。  
他咂咂嘴，将包装袋扔至一旁，从椅子上站起，正想再找些糖吃，监控室的门被人从外打开，桔梗手持一枚小巧的方形匣，面带恭敬地走了进来。  
“十分抱歉，白兰大人，让您久等了。”  
桔梗说着，燃起玛雷指环，打开手上的这枚储物匣。几样东西落在掌心，被他递送至白兰眼前：云和雨的彭格列指环，以及三枚奶嘴。  
那些奶嘴中，有两枚伤痕累累，看上去是被强硬地摘下来的；另外一枚浑浊不堪，表面甚至爬满了小蛇一般细细的裂纹。白兰挑选出伤痕比较新的那一枚，在手上抛玩几番，让桔梗收起剩下的几样东西，盯着颜色尚未褪尽的奶嘴，笑了一声，问道：“里包恩君呢？”  
“按照您的吩咐，把他留在原地了。”  
白兰满意地点点头，捏着奶嘴把玩，扭头看向玻璃墙另一侧。经历又一次失败的沢田纲吉吐出几口血，坐在离房门不远处的地上，紧盯着门，正大口大口地喘气。  
他扬起眉毛，拿着奶嘴，向对面房间走去。  
密码、指纹、虹膜、声波。四道防护验证完毕，门锁“滴”地一声解开。白兰推开这扇沉重的门，余光在内测与门把平齐的部分飞快地扫了一眼，惊讶地发现，上面出现了一些高温熔化的痕迹。  
“真厉害啊，纲吉君。”白兰居高临下地看着坐在地上的沢田纲吉，“明明已经被药物限制了火焰，你却依旧能够对高密度耐死气之火的材料造成伤害——你的觉悟，就这么强吗？”  
沢田纲吉低着头，没有回答。  
白兰随手关上房门，走近沢田纲吉，在他面前蹲下。过长的刘海遮住了那人的脸，令白兰看不清他的表情。他便伸出戴了指环的右手，强硬地抬起青年的脸。  
手掌上沾了湿漉漉的血，与自己相贴的皮肤正在打颤。沢田纲吉面色苍白如纸，嘴唇被鲜血染得通红，眼里含了火星，目光如炬，面无表情地抬眼与他对视。  
面对那样一双眼睛，白兰只觉心头被什么东西击中了似的，灵魂在体内炸开，带来一股猛烈而畅快的激流。  
他极为愉快地勾起嘴角。  
“可惜，你的坚持，都已经没有意义了。”  
白兰笑着说，左手成拳，呈递至沢田纲吉的眼前。他缓缓张开五指，让掌心里的东西映入棕发青年眼中：一枚伤痕累累的奶嘴，在灯光下呈现出半透明的模样，唯有中间的一点还透着些许黄色，非常浅淡，并正在以肉眼可见的速度变淡消失。  
“你应该也看得出来吧？”白兰问道，“虽然因为火焰断供而正在褪色，但是只要仔细看的话，还是能分辨得出它的属性噢。”  
说话间，奶嘴中的最后一点颜色也尽数褪去，整个变得透明，叫人再难想象它几分钟前的模样。  
“彩虹之子中的晴属性奶嘴。作为里包恩君最后的学生，它的主人，想必你再清楚不过了吧？”  
白兰满怀期待地紧盯沢田纲吉的脸。棕发青年在他的话语中垂下眼睑，抿起了唇，不发一语。他的呼吸忽然颤抖起来，鼻头飞速变红，睫毛根部泛起了水光。  
“你那些年轻的同伴们也已经不在了哦。不过不用担心，你很快就能同他们再见了——只不过，很可惜，并不在我所创造的新世界里。”  
“噗嗤。”  
沢田纲吉忽然诡异地笑出声来。白兰眨了眨眼，还没来得及反应过来，捏着青年下巴的右手就被对方一把抓住。沢田纲吉不知哪里来的力气，紧紧攥着他的腕骨，双目猛地睁开，整个瞳眸变成了金红双色。  
“啊啊，没错，这一次是你赢了。”  
他用死气模式下一贯冷静而自信的语气说道，嘴上带笑，眼睛里却满满的都是蔑视。  
“但那又如何呢，白兰·杰索？  
“别忘了，在现实中，赢下这一局的人是我，而不是你。”  
澄澈的橘色火花在棕发青年额上绽放。一团盛大的火焰从他脚下升起，将蹲坐在地上的两人包围起来。  
捏在白兰腕上的手被一层泛着金属光泽的皮铠包裹。沢田纲吉身上的血迹被火焰尽数蒸发，身形似乎也起了变化。他身后的火焰激烈地翻滚着，在白兰反应过来之前，便惊涛骇浪般汹涌着朝他扑来，将白兰整个人彻底吞没。  
“！”  
他猛地惊醒，睁开眼睛，面前是一片虚无。  
滚烫的高温黏在皮肤上挥之不去。白兰坐了起来，深深呼吸，试图让自己冷静。耳旁回荡着“沢田纲吉”对自己说的最后几句话，他撇了撇嘴，眯起眼睛，脸上写满了不快。  
“真啰嗦。”白兰抱怨道，“明明只是个我的梦里捏出来的人而已，不要随便跳出我的规矩讲些讨人厌的话。”  
他摇了摇头，试图把那个声音赶出脑袋。眼前忽然浮现出被火焰吞噬前沢田纲吉的模样。白兰盯着他看了几眼，终于明白过来，在那个梦境的最后，沢田纲吉的身形的确发生了变化，由未来的那个“他”看惯了的二十四岁的青年，朝并盛森林里打败“自己”的十四岁少年转变。  
“真的是，好耀眼啊……”  
他又一次听到了“自己”的声音。  
“是我输了呢。”  
说实话，自从得到十年后的记忆，白兰就一直不能理解未来的那个自己：在最后的那个世界里，明明有那么多次翻盘的机会，那个人却屡屡放过；明明总是一副无论如何都想赢的样子，在被十四岁少年的火焰吞噬时，却输得如此豁达，仿佛从来没有想要赢的执念，也没有终于发现7³开启的真正钥匙、却最终功亏一篑的无尽遗憾。  
“真是的，到底在想些什么啊。”  
白兰对着虚空发问，却得不到任何回答。世界上唯一一个能告诉他答案的人早已消失，只在他脑子里留下几乎能把人脑袋挤爆的海量记忆。  
他究竟在想些什么，又究竟有些什么样的打算呢？  
“算了。那家伙十年后造的孽，和我没有关系。”  
白兰再次注视无穷大之中唯一的那次失败，撇了撇嘴，重新在虚空中躺下，闭上眼睛，翻了个身，放平呼吸，进入沉睡之中。


End file.
